Last Ancients
by Vyeus
Summary: Malachi is Sephiroths son, worse still he's in Sephiroth's grasp.
1. Chapter 1

Snow battered the frozen wastes. Forests lay dead across the rugged mountainous terrain, some of the trees had been felled by the raging battle of the winds, and most of the natural wildlife had fled leaving the area desolate and quiet save for the howling winds and the sounds of two swords clashing.

Two fighters were locked in fierce combat. One rained blows down mercilessly on the other but despite the speed and vigour of each strike his opponent defended each blow with unnatural ease. The one defending himself was tall and well built, he had a smooth angular face with long flowing white hair and cruel eyes that glowed soft green. A malicious smile was spread across his face disfiguring it into something evil and terrifying, this was Sephiroth.

The one attacking was much younger, barely more than a teen. He had similar facial feature to Sephiroth only smoother and less angular. The same green eyes were locked fiercely upon Sephiroth and his face was twisted with rage. Shoulder length dark hair flew about his face as though it were caught underwater. This was Malachi.

"You….you bastard" Malachi spat through clenched teeth to Sephiroth, his breath came heavy with exhaustion "how...how could you!? I'll...I'll kill you" venom laced his voice and it seemed he would carry out the threat with more blows but he hung back, fatigue was too great and his body was covered with cuts and bruises from the fight. Sephiroth meanwhile had not a scratch upon him and gazed at Malachi with a gaze that seemed to mock.

Sephiroth smiled at his weary foe "child" he said in a smooth coaxing voice "she had to die; she had lost her way and diverted from the path. Her love for this worthless race clouded her judgment" he opened his arms out "but we're different, come, I welcome you with open arms to join me in ridding this world off the plague that is humanity, come claim the birthright that is both mine and yours. Come and embrace destiny" the sword dropped from the Malachi's hand, he too dropped to his knees and place both hands against his head "shut up" he whimpered "just shut up…you've no right to speak of her…you killed her, YOU KILLED HER!" re-grabbing his sword he made a wild charge towards Sephiroth."Insolent child! If you won't join me willingly then I'll force you into my service" Sephiroth said as he raised his sword to meet Malachi's attack. After defending his first blow Sephiroth brought his sword around full force and knocked the weapon out of his hand. With the next blow Sephiroth hit Malachi on head with the side of his sword and knocked the youth unconscious.

The wind howled across the plane, Sephiroth stared for a while at Malachi's limp body as it slowly disappeared under a blanket of white. Then, just before it vanished entirely he moved over and picked him easily up from the snow. Sephiroth slung Malachi over his shoulder as one would with a sack of potatoes and made his way south across the mountain.

Malachi awoke in discomforted pain, the bruises and cuts he had received from the fight with Sephiroth all seemed to throb in unison. A bright light shone above which hurt his eyes and forced him to keep them tightly shut until they could adapt to the light. Slowly and with much effort he tried to move. As first it seemed he was still too disoriented to move but he quickly realised that wasn't the case.

Malachi found himself tied to a bed in a large elegant room (though a little dated and dusty). Across from him was a pair off open French doors that led out onto a balcony. Sunlight was flooding into the room through the doors and windows. On the outside balcony Sephiroth stood with his back to the bound youth. Malachi tried once more to move but the ropes around his wrist and ankles were extremely tight and prevented all movement. It was then that he noticed he had been stripped of all his clothing. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he exclaimed in a sudden fit of panic. Franticly he began struggle and shout obscenities at Sephiroth but quickly stopped after his bonds began to bite into his skin.

His sudden outburst had alerted Sephiroth to his consciousness and he now stood beside the bed he "now, now such language" he said coolly "what would your mother say, Oh! I forgot she's dead" this comment silenced Malachi.

"Why am I naked?" Malachi demanded after a short while, his tone held bitter contempt for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared down at him blankly as though for a moment he didn't recognise him "your cloths were wet, I had to get you out of them before hyperthermia set in" stunned Malachi could think of nothing to say, fortunately for him Sephiroth continued speaking "were currently in Shinra mansion located in Nibleheim, there are cloths in the other rooms of the house which you'll get access to later" "later?" Malachi interrupted "you make it sound like I'm staying" "that's because you are" Sephiroth replied briskly "and believe me when I say you have no choice in the matter" he waved a hand to the ropes that held him "there are more unpleasant ways in which I could detain you, you'd do well to keep that in mind". A few moments of silence passed between them before Malachi spoke "but why keep me here? Why didn't you just kill me?" to this Sephiroth smiled "because you are my son".

Silence. Stunned and utter silence echoed about the room.

"...no...I'm, no...you can't be" Malachi whispered, more to himself than to Sephiroth but before he could make much more if it Sephiroth interjected "you are" he said firmly "a few years ago a scientist named Hojo got hold of an ancient in hopes of using her to discover the Promised Lands. However the research threatened to endanger the ancient's life so he decided to have it reproduce. Initially he wanted to have it mate with a more durable species, one who would not only be able to withstand his testing but also be able to live for an adequate amount of time. But there was always the risk that the two species would be incompatible in producing an offspring so to be safe he decided to take one of the ancients egg cells and fertilise it with DNA from a member of Soldier" Sephiroth gave a sympathetic smile then ran his hand lovingly through Malachi's hair "I know it's tough to accept, I was born in much the same way but you'll get over it."

Malachi remained silent.

Sephiroth walked towards the door "I'll return tomorrow" said as he opened it "I suggest you take the time to think about this" he left the room leaving the door to swing shut behind him. Malachi was now left alone to watch the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

That night sleep came quickly for Malachi though it was far from restful. The recent truths he had discovered (he knew Sephiroth spoke true no matter how much he wanted to deny it) plagued his dreams. Morning came bitter sweet for him for although he had escaped the dreams he still had life to contend with.

Dawn had just made herself known when Malachi awoke. Patiently he waited for her to make the transition into day when he would have to deal with his father. Whilst he waited his mind thought deeply about the revelation and its consequence.

At long last a noise outside the door caught Malachi's attention and after a moment or two the door swung open. Sephiroth quickly went through it, in one hand he had a silver tray and in the other he held something that had been carefully wrapped in red linen. Sephiroth's face was inscrutable although there was something in his stride that Malachi didn't like. Silently he placed both tray and wrapped linen on the bed-side table. The tray had upon it a plate of food and a glass pitcher filled with water in which several ice cubes floated about lazily. The wrapped linen however remained a mystery to Malachi who was quite unable to guess what was wrapped within it. "Have you thought about last night?" Sephiroth asked quietly "I have" Malachi replied "and it changed nothing, you still killed her and I'll make sure you pay for it". Sephiroth sighed, although there didn't seem to be any sadness behind it, almost as if he wanted Malachi to be difficult "as you wish"

With slow purposeful movements Sephiroth picked up the glass pitcher "thirsty?" he inquired then, without waiting for an answer, he poured the ice cold liquid over Malachi's naked form. Starting at the head he worked his way down the body until the last few ice cubes in the bottom of the pitcher fell onto Malachi's genitals. From the instant the water touched him Malachi tried to recoil but the ropes around his wrists and ankles kept him still. Shivering Malachi gasped aloud, the cold soggy sheets quickly began to drain the heat from his body. Sephiroth chuckled wickedly as he placed the pitcher back down then picked up the linen and unwrapped it, slowly a very sharp looking silver dagger was revealed. Delicately he brought it up to his sons mouth "my dear child don't look so scared" Malachi was now shivering uncontrollably and was very pale "kill me then you ass!" he managed to spit as Sephiroth grew close "kill you!? I'm not going to kill you, you're too important for that" he caressed the blunt edge of the dagger with one long finger "I'm just going to try some of my more persuasive techniques on you" he drew so close that there was barley an inch between their faces "you will soon learn obedience my son" Malachi responded by spitting in his face.

The first blow was deep, punishment for spitting in his face. The dagger cut deep into Malachi's thigh and opened a gash about three inched long. Malachi screamed out in pain but it was silence by Sephiroth's firm hand clasping around his mouth. Sephiroth twisted the dagger which made Malachi convulse with in agony, a muffled cry erupted from behind his hand. The next slice was shallow and slow, it ran from top of the chest down to the bellybutton. The third again was shallow, this one going down the right arm.

On and on Sephiroth cut into Malachi who could do nothing but let out frequent moans of pain. Aside from the initial cut the wounds were superficial and under Sephiroth's careful hand they would prove not to be fatal, they just hurt.

Occasionally Sephiroth would run his tongue down a fresh cut, savouring the taste of blood and also digging his tongue into the wound to tear it further open. Malachi's eyes were wet and red but despite the pain he kept tears back, he would not give Sephiroth the pleasure of seeing him cry.

Most of Malachi's skin was now ripped and bleeding, satisfied Sephiroth wiped the blade and returned it to the safety of the linen. Once it was again wrapped in the safety of the linen Sephiroth turned to Malachi was an expression that foretold misery and pain.

Malachi waited in silent horror for the next method of torture, Sephiroth stared back for a few seconds before pulling the shirt from over his head leaving his torso naked. He smiled at Malachi whilst running one long finger across his chest.

Fear clutched Malachi as he realised what his fate was to be "Father No! You Can't!" (The word father came unconsciously from his mouth which was soon again cover by Sephiroth's firm grip) "I can do whatever I want, especially to you my son". Easily he slipped onto the bed, his warm body pressed up again his son's cold and bloody torso. The pressure on the cuts pained Malachi although he couldn't express the discomfort with his mouth sealed.

Slowly Sephiroth ran one finger down Malachi's chest who watched helpless as it passed his waist then moved around his body until it came to his rear. Sephiroth kept his finger pressed again the tight hole for a second before thrusting it in as far as it would go. For a few moments Malachi tensed, he eyes shut tight as a look of pain spread across his features. Knowing it would hurt more otherwise Malachi forced himself to relax, letting out a long deep breath as he did.

Sephiroth chuckled "relax all you want, this is still going to hurt" as he said this he increased the speed in which he fingered his sons ass, adding two more fingers as he did. Malachi tried to keep his face neutral but the occasional eye twitch or stifled moan betrayed him.

The finger fuck seemed endless. When at last it did end Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and, before Malachi could react, pushed them into his son's mouth. Malachi jerked his head to the side but Sephiroth's fingers remained, slowly moving in and out of his mouth again. "Tastes good yes?" Sephiroth cruelly said as his free hand moved down and undid his trousers. Removing his fingers from Malachi's mouth Sephiroth withdrew from the bed, once standing gain he took his trousers off and threw them aside.

Smiling lustfully at Malachi as he undid the bound that tied his son's feet, at once Malachi began to kick and flail against his bonds but he was soon stopped as Sephiroth grabbed hold of his thighs and, with incredible strength, kept Malachi still as he took position above the youth.

Malachi tried to beg with his father but was cut short as Sephiroth thrust his throbbing cock into Malachi's tight virgin ass. Pain wracked Malachi's body as again Sephiroth drove himself into him; quickly he established a steady pace as he fucked Malachi.

Sephiroth's moaned and grunted with pleasure, slowly he increased the pace and force in which he fucked Malachi, this soon had the youth in tears of both pain and humiliation which brought no end of satisfaction to Sephiroth. After a good long while of fucking Malachi Sephiroth's climax approached, sweating and panting he began thrusting into Malachi with full force. Each vigorous thrust forced a yell from his son's lips. The climax was so close that the pleasure was nearly driving Sephiroth mad; he dug his nails deep into Malachi until his finally climax broke. A wave of euphoria washed over him forcing him to throw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure as he shot his load into Malachi's rear. After he had emptied his load into Malachi Sephiroth withdrew from his ass.

Minutes passed in silence save the heavy breathing of the two males. Then as last Sephiroth ran his hands over his head to straighten his hair, then he smiled to Malachi "just like your mother" he said as he pulled himself off the bed "only she didn't scream as loud as you did...pity" after getting dressed again he undid the roped that bound Malachi's hands "eat" he ordered as he motioned towards the food on the tray "I'll be back tomorrow, the house is yours until then but don't try to leave" he made for the door but before he could get through it Malachi said something, turning Sephiroth looked at him "what was that?". Slowly Malachi forced himself to look up at him "I hate you" he repeated in a hoarse whisper.

Sephiroth smiled then left the room leaving Malachi alone with the morning sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Malachi sat crossed legged on the cushioned bench that lay hidden in the shadowed corner of the mansions reception hall. Utter silence prevailed giving an eerie feel to the room; the feeling was not helped by the door guardians unwavering stare. Malachi shuffled uncomfortably under the intense gaze but otherwise forced himself to read the book in his hands and ignore the guard.

The book was the journal of professor Gast.

It had been over a month ago when Malachi first opened his eyes to find himself bound to the bed upstairs, since then he had enjoyed a small amount of freedom, most of the house was open to him but he was confined to it. Boredom had quickly set in since he had nothing to do or no-one to speak with (his father had tried to engage him in conversation but Malachi refused to even acknowledge his existence). To preserve his sanity he had dedicated himself to reading the Gast's journals, something that quickly became obsession.

The journals were full to the brim of information about the Ancients, their past and religious systems were all painstakingly chronicled with tender care. As well as the Ancients Gast's journals went into detail about some of the experiments he preformed for Shinra, Malachi learned about the creature Jenova, about how Sephiroth and others were made from cells extracted from Jenova and how he himself came to be. The information was haunting and at times horrific but it was also addictive.

For hours on end Malachi would sit in his dark corners and read until either he fell asleep or his father sent a servant to make sure he ate and bathed.

Night was fast approaching and slowly the dark of the mansion grew with the setting sun. A few servants went around turning on the lights when it became dark enough, but even the dim glow of the lights couldn't seem to penetrate the oppressive gloom.

Outside the lights of Nibleheim also began to glow, a warm and welcoming light that seemed to stop just short of the window, to his surprise Malachi found he had a hand on the window, as if he were trying to reach out and grab the light just beyond. Removing his has from the window he puts down the journal then rubbed his hands against his temples. It was only about eight o'clock but the early nights always mad him feel tired. Getting to his feet he had a set mind to get something to eat then go bed, stretching he made his way over to the kitchen but before he could get there one of his fathers servants approached him.

The servants unnerved Malachi; they wore black robes that hid them well. They moved like old crippled beggars, they spoke seldom and when they did their voices sounded strained and difficult. Perhaps most eerie about them was their lack of individuality, it was completely impossible to discern one from the other without looking at the tattoos on their wrists. The one who approached was 5. "master…wants…see…you" he said in that strained voice that sent chills down Malachi's spine, despite his revulsion to the creature he answered it, though a bit harshly "I have nothing to say to him" he tried to side-step it but two more appeared from the shadows to block his path "go…to…him" they said in unison "go…or…drag….you". Malachi took a step back "you wouldn't dare!" he said bravely but the way they advanced told him that they would dare. Realising he was beat Malachi cursed but submitted "fine! I'll go to him….where is he?" "…lab…" one of them croaked before disappearing back into the shadows. Malachi watched them go before turning then making his way up the stairs. On the third floor landing he made a right then continued along the corridor, another right then at the end of this corridor he took a left into a large master bedroom. Going over to the corner of the room he put both hands on the stone wall then pushed. There was a lot of resistance but slowly the wall moved back to reveal a secret passageway that lead down. After descending the wooded stairwell he came to a long tunnel, at the end of which there was heavily re-enforced door. Coming to it Malachi stopped, took a deep breath then knocked.

Almost instantly the heavy door swung open easily on its hinges. Malachi entered the lab cautiously. Unlike the rest of the house the lab was well lit, electric lights buzzed merrily in their sockets. Beakers and vials filled with strange liquids crowded the shelf of the Lab, long tables with queer instruments upon them were the norm and in the corner two huge containers were filled with green liquid that bespoke of sinister doings. A corridor ran from the left of the Lab, it was lined with bookshelf's brimming to the full with books. At the end of the corridor was a small circular room where Sephiroth sat behind a desk. To Malachi it was the walk down this corridor that seemed to take the longest, his heart beat twice as fast as it should and sweat began to creep down his back.

Sephiroth sat coolly behind the desk, he didn't look up until Malachi stood uncomfortably before the desk, and even then it was a while before he spoke "Malachi" he began slowly "I understand you've read Gast's journals and I trust through them you can appreciate my disposition a bit more" Malachi said nothing but the truth was he could "north of here" Sephiroth continued "there is a mako reactor of particular interest I want you to see so get ready". "Ready?" Malachi asked "yes, ready" replied Sephiroth "you're coming with me".


End file.
